This present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to fluid delivery to a geared architecture of a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fan section delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air. Further, the fan section delivers air into a compressor section where it is compressed. The compressed air passes into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate.
Gas turbine engines may use a geared architecture to connect portions of the fan section to the compressor section, and some gas turbine engines may utilize geared architecture in other areas. Fluids, such as oil are utilized to the geared architecture, in particular to reduce friction and wear between the components of the geared architecture and to remove thermal energy from the geared architecture, improving operating efficiency.
The geared architecture is typically required to allow the fan section to windmill when the gas turbine engine is not operating, for example, when on the ground, and also to allow a range of rotation of the fan section from near zero speed up to near flight idle speed of the compressor section when the gas turbine engine is operating, for example, during flight. It is desired to efficiently provide sufficient fluid to the geared architecture to lubricate the geared architecture under all of these conditions.